Polymer thick film silver compositions are used in RFID devices as well as other applications such as Membrane Touch Switches, Appliance Circuitry, or any uses where a high conductivity polymer thick film silver conductor is required. Such products are typically used as the printed antenna of the cell. An antenna pattern of the polymer thick film silver composition is printed on top of the appropriate substrate. RFID circuit performance is dependent on both the conductivity of the printed antenna and the resistance of the circuit. The lower the resistivity (inverse of conductivity) the better the performance of any polymer thick film composition used is such circuitry. It is desirable to use a composition that has low restivity and is suitable for coating at thicknesses necessary for RFID applications.